In the above technical field, NPL 1 and NPL 2 disclose techniques of generating an enhanced signal by estimating an interfering sound signal component from a summed signal obtained by summing up mixed signal output from a plurality of sensors, and multiplying a gain determined in accordance with a power of the interfering sound signal component by the summed signal.